Gala Des Oscars
by Diosa-Esperanza
Summary: Gala Des Oscars version HP ! VOUS avez le droit de vote. Venez voir les différentes cathégories et les grands gagants. Qui est le plus méchant, insupportable, beau, drôle(...) du monde de Harry Potter? C'est à VOTRE tour de choisir! Chapitre 5!
1. Qui est le plus sexy ?

_Allo, je suis une nouvelle auteur et ceci est ma première fic. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fic mais plutôt un **''Gala des oscars version HP''** (ne vous en faites pas, je vais lui trouver un meilleur nom et je vous ferez signe). _

_Je vais proposer les nominations et les nominés et vous n'aurez qu'à voter pour votre préféré, en plus, ça ne vous coûtera rien ! Hi que la vie est bien faites des fois , !_

_Voici comment ça fonctionne…_

_Pour répondre à la nomination, vous m'écrivez un review et vous me donnez le numéro de la question (très important) avec votre réponse (et si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aussi mettre un petit commentaire pour dire que ma fic est géniale, superbe, remarquable, extraordinaire, fabuleuse, magnifique, brillante, mirifique, ahurissante elle continue mais plus personne ne l'écoute alors elle s'arrête enfin)_

_Après une semaine (tous les dimanches soir), je fais le total de toutes les réponses que j'ai reçus et le lundi soir, je publies les réponses (1) et une autre nomination. Je vais essayer de me tenir à cet horaire mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion ;)_

_(1) Je vous donnerai le grand gagnant et le pourcentage des autres. _

_Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez mais ça deviendras plus claire lorsque vous aurez reçus les premiers résultats de la question ci-dessous (je m'envient presque professionnelle :D)._

__

_Petit point important mais que tout le monde savait déj : Lorsque les réponses sont publiées, vous ne pouvez plus répondre à la question._

****

**_EN PASSANT_**_ : vous pouvez aussi me donner une réponse qui n'était pas dans les nominations (en indiquant : autre le nom que vous voulez) et si j'en ai plusieurs du même, je ferai un pourcentage pour lui aussi. Si vous voulez me suggérer des idées de questions, n'hésitez pas. _

_Je voulais aussi dire que c'est compliqué de mettre une question qui plait à tout le monde alors s'il vous plaît, laissez moi une toute petite, mini, infime, minuscule, minime, mince (…) (si vous avez besoin de synonymes pour vos rédactions de Français, n'hésitez pas à m'en piquer quelques uns ,) chance. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gars qui vont lire ma fic, mais je vais quand même mettre des choix de réponses pour eux mais si je vois qu'ils ne donnent pas signe de vie, je vais les oublier. Ok ?_

**QUEL EST LE PERSONNAGE LE PLUS SEXY ?**

Harry

Rogue

Ron

Lucius

Drago

Hermionne

Cho

Sirius

Lupin

Voldemort

Dumbledor

Cedric

Autre

_Il se peut qu'il y ait de nombreux problèmes sur ce chapitre, s'il y en a, j'aimerais bien que vous me les disiez. Si vous n'arrivez pas à m'envoyer de reviews, vous pouvez m'écrire à l'adresses suivante : _

_Merci énormément de lire ma fic et j'espère être à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas, si vous avez des suggestions de questions parce que moi je n'en ai vraiment pas __J . _


	2. et le plus sexy est

Gala des oscars, chapitre deux. Réponses au Reviewsgagnants

Voici les réponses aux reviews…

Le Trèfle Noir : Je te remercies de ton vote et c'est vrai que Drago Malefoy est vraiment très sexy J Mais bon, moi je ne peux pas voter…tristesse… Merci aussi d'avoir penser à remettre tous mes superbe synonyme pour ma fic. J'ai une question à te poser, d'où vient ton surnom ? Je le trouve très beau (en passant) Et pour les questions, ce n'est pas les acteurs mais bien les personnages qu'ils jouent, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas !

Cat : Lol, moi aussi, j'adore Lucius, en fait, j'adore tous les Bad Boy. Merci de ta réponse.

Mystina : salut ! Merci de ton vote, dsl, je ne peux pas dire grand-chose de plus…

Azertyuiop : Lol, c quoi ce surnom-l ? Il est vraiment hot ;). Merci pour ton vote et pour le commentaire sur ma fic. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter mais ça se peut que ça arriver parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspirations et ça fait environs 4 nominations par moi, donc 48 par année (Vive les calculs). Mais je vais faire mon possible. Merci d'avoir répondu.

Liaul : Merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'aime bien Rogue (lol, à m'entendre, on dirait que j'aime tous les personnages) surtout lorsqu'il se retourne et que sa cape vole au vent et sa voix ! Ok, j'arrête parce que je m'éloigne du sujet là. Comme je l'ai dit à Azertyuiop, ma fic est là pour rester jusqu'à ce que je n'aille plus d'idées. Merci pour ton compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Louloute2 : D'où vient le 2 dans ton surnom visage pensif. Merci pour ta réponse, désolé si je ne t'en écris pas plus…

Grissoune : J'aime bien ton surnom et merci de m'avoir répondu. Continu de me répondre (lol)

Léa alias colibrinoir : Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dit : LOL ! Et non je me fou vraiment pas de se que tu me dis même que ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et merci pour ton vote. Nésite pas à me réécrire des reviews aussi drôle, je t'assure que j'ai vraiment rit ;). Zazan et Bridget Malfoy : lol, merci pour vos réponses, c'est drôle que vous répondiez à deux. Mais ça risque d'être plus compliquer pour moi de faire le pourcentage…Tk, merci de vos votes lol et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a un gars qui lit ma fic alors ben Zazan, si tu continus de voter, je vais mettre des nominations féminines juste pour toi, lol. Mais est-ce que vous allez pouvoir voter avec deux Reviews parce qu'à la longue, je vais sûrement oublié que vous êtes deux sur la même adresse et ça risque de tout fucker lol. J'aimerais bien en conaître un peu plus sur vous deux…J'ai hâte à vos prochains Reviews. Snape Black Rose : Bonjour ! Oui je sais, c'est un choix difficile mais je ne vais que retenir ton premier, c'est-à-dire Sirius d'accord ? J'attends de tes nouvelles pour la prochaine nomination ;). Et crois moi, pour dire que Lucius est sexy, je suis la première. Moaaa : lol, j'adore ton surnom ! Moui…Tom JD était vraiment beau lorsqu'il était jeune mais Voldemort…Tk, chacun ses goûts ;). Merci de m'avoir écrit et de suivre le Gala. Caroline85 : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écrit et pour le compliment. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre… Pheniamon : Allo ! Oui, comme je le vois, tu aimes beaucoup les phénix. C'est vrai que Fumsek est mignon et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir mis dans mes choix de réponses mais si jamais, je fais une catégorie : Le plus mignon, je te promet qu'il y sera. Merci de ton reviews. Chosuey : Merci de ton vote et j'adore le nom que tu as donné à Severus (lol). Al : Merci énormément de tes suggestions, j'en prends bonne note et je te promets qu'elles seront toutes publiées. Les plus beaux cheveux et le plus drôle j'y avait déjà pensé mais les plus beaux yeux c'est vraiment une très bonne idée. Merci ! Compte toi chanceuse, tu connais au moins trois des prochaines nominations (lol) mais c'est le privilège de ceux qui m'aident ! A little torn gilr : Salut, je te remercies de ton vote mais je ne pourrai pas mettre les deux alors j'ai fait un tirage au sort et c'est Lucius qui a ressortit alors je vais compter son vote et je suis désolé si je n'ai pas mis Drago… Roudoudou : Salut Roudoudou (lol, ton surnom est vraiment cool !), je voulais juste te remercier pour ton vote…parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspirations et c'est tout se que j'ai trouvé à dire lol. Dinouchette : lol, oui je partages ton avis, tu as très bien compris pourquoi je faisais cette fic ! Je pense que ton opinion sur Harry est partagée lol ! Merci de ta reviews. Elyan La folle : Qu'est-ce que tu entends par : faire mumuse ? lol ! Tk, merci de ton vote. SnapeSexSymbole : Juste à regarder ton nom, je me suis douté de pour qui tu voterais, le favoritisme c'est pas bien pour un juge mais moi aussi je le trouve extrêmement sexy ! Merci beaucoup de ton vote. Poff : Merci de ton vote même si c'était assez court snif comme reviews lol. Non non jte niaise, c'était très apprécier. Kawa : Merci de ton vote et du compliment sur ma fic. C'était vraiment gentil. J'espère que tu vas continuer à voter ;). Ptite fleur la fee : Tu peux quand même prendre les livres en compte, mes nominations sont pour tous : Les livres, les films et même les fans fics, mais je dois avouer que c'est sûrtout pour l'image que vous vous êtes fait dans votre tête car apje parle généralement…mais Drago c'est un bon choix et c'est vrai se que tu dis, il a le rôle du beau gars méchant (et il le tient à merveille) mais je ne trouve pas qu'il n'a pas de cervelles…Bon ok, il est un peu pleurnichard dans les livres mais je ne l'imagine pas comme ça moi. Tk, ça serait cool si on pourrait partager nos opinions sur ce sujet…Tu me réécriras ;) Ginevria: Merci de ton vote !!! Et je partage ton opinion sur Harry et Ron. Tu m'as donné des idées (sans le vouloir sûrement (lol)) sur des prochaines nominations. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas continuer à voter… Bon, ok, je sais que je parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire mais c'est que je ne trouve pas les mots pour vous remercier. Si seulement vous saviez comment ça me fait plaisir que ma fic ait autant de succès ! Et c'est grâce à vous, merci énormément. Faire les réponses au reviews sont assez compliquées (à moins que ça soit moi qui ne sois pas bien organisé…) alors je vous demanderais de me laisser votre e-mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde en privée, ça serait moins compliqué pour moi. Je vous remercie à l'avance. Voici donc le grand gagnant avec une déclaration de celui-ci, comme dans les vraie Gala, c'est tit pas fantastique !? Sauf que pour aujourd'hui, je viens tout juste d'avoir cette idée et je n'ai plus le temps d'aller lui demander de faire un petit discours alors ça sera peut-être pour une autre fois…Je suis vraiment désolé. JE VOUDRAIS AUSSI AJOUTER que de nombreuses personnes ne savent pas sur quoi se fier pour vote. Alors j'ai décidé de mettre ça un peu plus claire et je m'excuse si je ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Mes nominations sont pour tous : Les livres, les films et même les fans fics, mais je dois avouer que c'est surtout pour l'image que vous vous êtes fait dans votre tête car je crois qu'en dépit de tout, c'est LÀ que réside le vrai personnage. Ha et j'oubliais, PETIT CONSEIL : Si vous voulez vraiment avoir la surprise du grand gagnant, je vous conseillerait de ne pas regarder les reviews que les autres ont écris, ça serait plus le fun pour vous (en tout cas, c'est se que je pense et vous êtes pas obligé de m'écouter). **GALA DES OSCARS : **Annonceuse : Bonjour et bienvenu au Gala des Oscars ! ApplaudissementsAujourd'hui, je vais vous dévoiler qui, selon les lecteurs de est le plus sexy du monde de Harry Potter. Applaudissement Les trois finalistes sont :  
Roulement de Tambours Severus Rogue Drago Malefoy Et Sirius Black (Même s'il est mort, on va dire qu'il ne l'est pas pour ma fic) Maintenant que tous les finalistes sont autour de moi, je vais procéder au dévoilement du grand vainqueur. J'ai le plaisir de dévoiler qu'avec 32% des votes, Drago Malefoy est le grand gagnant de cette première nomination !!! Voici L'ordre des gagnants, il y a eu 26 personnes qui ont votés, je sais que ce n'est pas très précis mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. Voici donc le classement finalement de cette première nomination : 1er Drago Malefoy 36%2e Sirius Black 24%3e Severus Rogue 16% Ensuite vint à égalité avec 8% des votes: Harry PotterLucius Malefoy Encore une égalité avec 4% (1 seul vote) : Remus Lupin Voldemort Ces derniers ont eux aussi reçus 4% des votes mais n'était pas dans mes nominations : Fumsek Narcissa Black-Malefoy Merci à tous ceux qui ont votés et la prochaine nomination va arriver dans quelques jours, le plus tôt possible je vous les promets mais je vais déjà vous dire qu'elle va être : Quel personnage a les cheveux les plus cool ? Vous pouvez déjà voter ! 


	3. Le Personnage qui a les cheveux les plus...

Gala des Oscars ! – Nominations numéro 2

Bonjour, je sais que vous savez déjà se qu'est ma deuxième nomination mais je le publies pour les personnes qui n'ont pas encore votés et qui attendaient d'avoir tous les nominés avant. Pour ceux qui ont déjà voté, je garde vos votes et ils seront compilés comme tous les autres lol. Ha et au fait, puisque j'ai pris plus de temps a publier cette nomination, vous n'aurez pas le gagnant demain (dimanche) et je m'en excuse vraiment. Voici donc la

DEUXIÈME NOMINATION :

**Quel Personnage A Les Cheveux Les Plus Cool ??? **

Ron avec ses cheveux roux

Harry avec ses cheveux non domptable

Lucius et ses cheveux blonds et long

Rogue et ses cheveux gras

Hermionne et sa touffe

Dumbledor et ses cheveux aussi long et blancs que sa barbe

Sirius et ses cheveux noir nuit

Les plumes de fumseck

Bon, voilà, j'ai mis tout se qui me venait en tête, si vous avez d'autres personnages, n'hésitez pas !

-DiosaEsperanza


	4. Celui qui a les cheveux les plus cool es...

Gala des Oscars – Résultat nomination numéro 2

Qui est le grand Gagnant ?

Bonjour, je vais enfin vous donnez les résultats !!! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remerciez pour tous vos Reviews. J'en ai eu 26 ! C'est vraiment extraordinaire et je suis extrêmement contente qu'autant de monde suivent mon Gala. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon retard et de ne pas faire de réponses aux Reviews, mais je remercie grandement toutes les personnes qui ont votés. Bon, sans trop de bla bla, je vais vous donner celui qui, selon les lecteurs de fanfic, est le personnage avec les plus beaux cheveux !

Je voudrais aussi vous faire des excuses pour l'énorme gaffe que j'ai fait, JE N'AI PAS MIS THONKS DANS LES NOMINATIONS !!! Je suis impardonnable sur ce coup ! Je suis vraiment désolé et sachez que ceux qui ont voté pour elle, je l'ai mis dans les votes alors soyez heureux et pardonnez moi s'il vous plait !

HA MONDIEU ! Je viens de faire l'horrible constatation que mon deuxième chapitre est vraiment mal publi ! Je suis encore une débutante et ça m'attriste (lol), mais je fais mon possible et je m'excuse aussi pour ça mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'arranger donc, je vais le laisser comme ça en espérant que vous avez arrivé à le lire. DÉSOL !!!!

Donc, voici les trois finalistes :

Lucius

Harry

Et

Tonks

Attention, roulement de tambour pour le grand Gagnant…

Et le grand Gagnant est : Harry Potter avec 20 des votes !

Je vais maintenant vous faire le décompte des autres nominés. Je voudrais vous dire que ça a été une dure lutter entre : Lucius, Harry, Sirius, Rogue et Thonks pour la première place, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir pour compiler les votes. Lol. Voici donc les placements :

1er Harry Potter

2e Lucius / Thonks avec 16

3e Sirius / Rogue (ironique comme situation!) 12

4e Drago 8

5e Fumseck / Charlie Weasley / Hermionne / Dumbledor / Ron 4

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plut et aussi que ce chapitre va mieu se publier. Avant de finir, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à certaines personnes. Sachez que même si votre nom n'est pas dans la liste, j'ai autant apprécier votre Reviews, c'est seulement qu'il fallait que je leur réponde.

Trèfle noir : Je voulais seulement te dire que j'adore tes reviews et que tu ne m'embêtes vraiment pas !

Azertyuiop : Merci énormément !

Al : Merci de tes suggestions, elles me seront très utiles !

Voilà, c'est vraiment termin ! snif ben, je ne parles pas pour toujours mais bon…la je crois que je vais vous laisser parce que je commence à être fatiguer et à dire n'importe quoi. Je publie la prochaine nomination bientôt.

Je vous aime ! (Fallait que je sorte ma dernière connerie)


	5. Qui est le plus diabolique ?

**Gala des Oscars chapitre 5**

Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer, je tiens à m'excuser. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas écris de nouvelles questions et je suis VRAIMENT désolé. C'est que je n'ai pas l'ordinateur souvent et maintenant que l'école est recommencer, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps. Je ne suis pas ici pour me trouver des excuses, mais je tenais seulement à me justifier et j'espère que vous allez comprendre et continuer à voter en si grand nombre.

Quel personnage trouvez-vous le plus méchant ?

**p.s** Je ne mettrai pas de choix de réponse sur cette question parce que tout dépend des goûts de chacun et de sa perception du personnage.

Je ne vous laisse pas de temps limite pour voter, seulement je vais donner la réponse aussitôt que je vais pouvoir (je ne sais pas quand mais sûrement bientôt) alors dites moi votre réponse le plus vite possible. Je vous laisse minimum une semaine.

Merci énormément de continuer à lire ma fic. Je vous adore et je vais faire les réponses au reviews personnellement à chacun lorsque j'aurai une minute de libre je vous le promet.

J'espère que vous me pardonner yeux de petit chien tout cute

Ah ! J'ai eu une autre idée. Ça serait cool si dans vos reviews vous me donniez le pays dans lequel vous vivez. J'aimerais vraiment savoir. J


End file.
